


How It Works

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8656261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: She has to pay back Dominic. Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.





	

They call her ‘little thief’, trying to hurt her feelings but the words roll off Paninya like water off a duck’s back. She needs money, people have things, people have a lot more than she does and she has to do what she can to pay back Dominic. 

Even if he doesn’t want to take her money. 

It’s a source of pride. Her legs are the best money can buy and she doesn’t have any money. The best way she can do that is rob people. The have-nots take from the haves. 

That’s how it works for a little thief.


End file.
